My Confessions
by Yomekyo
Summary: A bunch of oneshot of the Dbz charaters. Readers may request who that want a story of. Hope you all enjoy. Trying not to make it that dirty. Rated t for now
1. Pan and Trunks

**Hey guys! Now from the end of July I'm starting my huge story of one-shots. Any couple is welcomed just give me the names and a small story to work with and I'll get on my way. Male on male and female on female is fine. Leave request in my inbox or reviews. **

***Trunks and Pan***

Now would be the best time to tell him. The best time to tell Trunks how much I loved him. As a kid, I just thought of it as puppy love but now, I knew it was way more. I found myself going home at night, fingering myself while thinking about him fucking me. Yeah I know that sounds weird for a girl my age but hell I was in love.

As I made my way up to my uncle's room, I could hear the two of them fussing over some video game.

"TRUNKS! YOU LOST!" Goten screamed.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU UNGLUGED MY CONTROLLER!" He screamed back.

I was hesitant as first but then realized now was the best time.

Cautiously, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Come in Pan!" Goten said throwing some things around.

"Umm… father wanted to talk to Trunks about something." I lied.

After a short while of rumbling, Trunks walked out of the room.

"Where is your father?" Trunks asked looking down at me.

"Follow me." I said blushing.

Once we were outside and a good distance from the house, I stopped and turned to face him.

"You know if you just wanted to talk to me alone, you could have just said something." Trunks said smiling.

I blushed even a darker shape of red.

"Trunks I love you." I blurted out.

"What?" He said kneeling down to look at me.

"I love you. I always have loved you. I knew there is a huge age difference but I don't care."

I kept my eyes closed and waited or Trunks to say something back to me.

"Pan." He simply said.

I opened one eyes to realize that he was right in front of me, our lips touching.

"You know Goku and the others won't approve of us dating." He said once he pulled away from our kiss.

I stood there in shock then said," We can keep it a secret." I said with a little hope.

He stood up and turned to look at the house then back at me.

"Fine." He simply said. "But we are taking this slow. Just hanging out at times, kissing every now and then. No sex or anything like that." He said.

No sex!  
I had been dying to have sex with him but I guess something was better than nothing.

"Fine." I said back to let him know that I agreed with him.

He reached down and kissed me once again then we both walked towards the house.

It was going to take time but I knew this was going to be a great relationship.

**Ok guys. Don't forget to leave who you want to see together and I'll write the story of them asap. Love you guys. Bye.**


	2. Romeo and Juliet ( Trunks and Goten)

*Trunks and Goten*

**I might end up making a bigger story of this small one.**

"Woman, have you lost your mind?" I heard my father say from inside the dining room. For what seemed like forever, my mother and father have been trying to find me a good person to mate with. After all, I was the next in line. As I ducked being the stairs and hid my power level, I watched as my sister walked towards the dining room.

"What do they want now?" Father said getting up from the table. My curiosity was getting the best of me. Soon I realized that I was following my father as he walked into the main hall.

"Hello Prince." Kakarot said as he greeted my father. My father just glanced over him and his family not acknowledging them.

"Why are a low class warrior and his family doing here?" He asked looking over at a servant that was near the wall.

"Prince Vegeta, Kakarot wished to speak with you about a matter of marriage."

"Marriage?" Vegeta said turning his attention back towards them.

Kakarot then stood and nodded.

Vegeta glanced around and saw this two sons and woman still kneeling behind him.

"Your youngest brat must want to marry my daughter?" Vegeta said glaring at Goten.

Goten Son sure was a hottie to me. But if father found out that I was gay, no telling how he would feel. He would be ashamed of me.

"Why on earth would I let my daughter mate with a son of sure a low class sayin?" Vegeta asked.

"Father." Bra said breaking into the conversation.

While Vegeta and sister talked for what seems like forever, I found someone glancing over at me.

It was Goten.

I started to blush then waved at him.

He then blushed and waved back.

Little did they know he was really here for me, not my sister.

"Kyo, Yuka, fix dinner. Look like we will be having some guest." Father said passing me.

One by one they walked by me into the dining room.

*Later that night*

While father and Kakarot were talking about the marriage, I found myself watching Goten and his every move.

Not only would it be hurting my family name to be gay, but to be gay and love someone of the lower class.

We hung out before when I use to storm out of the house, but that was a while back.

When I realized all my food was gone, I tried my hardest to make eye contact with Goten. After a good while, it worked.

"Meet me on the deck." I managed to say. Soon after he thought, he nodded then asked where the restroom was.

The only person that knew about us was my servant, Kyo.

She told my father that she would help him to the rest room then glanced over towards my way and nodded,

"Father, I'm done." I said standing up pushing the plate away from me.

He nodded and once everyone said there goodnights, I made my way to the deck.

Time passed and soon I and Goten were alone.

Finally.

Before we even got a chance to speak to each other, Goten grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I moaned and slip my hand slowly down into his pants.

"Trunks, not our here." He whispered.

I nodded then licked my lips hungrily at him. Man did I miss his lips.

"So are you really going to marry my sister?" I asked looking at him.

He tried not to look at me but nodded.

"Only you can stop this. Tell your father about us love." He said holding me close towards him.

While we stood outside holding each other and thinking, I could hear Kyo yelling.

"Prince Vegeta, what's the matter?" She said.

Father was getting close. He must have felt mine and Goten's power level rise with each other's.

Damn.

"Go my love." I said pushing Goten down the stairs.

He nodded then flew off.

I wasn't ready to tell father that I was gay. Not now anyways but maybe one day.

**Small and simply story. Romeo and Juliet sort. Don't forget to leave the request.**


	3. 17 and me

**Ok. Here is a story by me and my own little confession. Growing up, I never heard of Dragon ball z. The first time I heard of it is when I was over my cousins house and they were playing** **Super Dragon ball z. It was out first dragon ball z game. Soon after I sat there and helped then fight or just watched, I was hooked. I was young at the time and they were younger so we didn't know how to say the characters names at all. It was pretty bad. But after we kept playing more and more of their games, he learned a whole lot about them. I own pretty much every Dragon ball z game on the PlayStation 2 and my cousin on the Xbox 360. But out of all the characters, I had the biggest crush on 17, Uub, Trunks, and Kid Gohan. I was about 7 when I started playing Dragon ball z. We went on to watch the old episodes, dragon ball z kai and teamfourstar abridged version. I realized that 18 found love but not 17 and I felt bad for him when I was younger. I didn't know about the whole android thing or cell because in super dragon ball z, there wasn't really a story line. So I wrote a small story about me and him living together and having kid. Well, here it goes. **

*Kyo and 17*

It's been couple of years since I last talked to 17. The only thing I remember him saying is that he might not come back and that he wanted me to take care.

As I felt the sun falling, I heard my name being called over and over again.

"Mommy, mommy!" My 3 year old yelled as she ran from the house.

"Seems like someone has woken up." I said looking at my little girl as she ran towards me.

She looked just like her father. Her hair was long and black just like his. Big, blue eyes. Tall even. The only thing I think she got from me is my kindness.

"Yep." She said as she climbed into my lap.

"Well, it's about time for dinner anyways. Let's head inside." I said rising up from my stop.

"Are we coming out to look at the stars again tonight?" She asked as she twisted around onto my back.

"If you eat all your food like the other night then yes we will."

"But mommy I have to! If I don't, then daddy won't know that we still care." She said.

I thought about it for a while then grinned.

"Ok we can come back out here later tonight then baby." I said.

*Later that night*

"You know, staying up this late is bad for a girl your age." I said looking over at her.

"So. I just want to talk to daddy again." She said looking up at the stars.

I couldn't tell her that her fathers was evil or killed. I just said he died in a car wreck while trying to save is.

Ever since then, she comes out at 11:11 each night and makes a wish to see him again then talks to the starts hoping that her father will come back to her.

Time passed as soon after she was done with her talking, she made her way into the house.

"Night mommy." She said.

"Night honey." I said looking at her.

I sat there and looked up at the starts for a while.

Was all this wishing doing any good? Could he come back for real? I heard of the Dragon balls and there power, but didn't have the time to go looking around for them.

"Night 17." I said standing up.

"Yomekyo." I heard him say.

My skin shivered and my hairs stood up.

That was his voice.

"17?" I said turning around and no dough, he was right behind me.

Everything about him was the same.

I slowly walked up to him and touched his face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

As soon as I touched him, he pulled me into a deep hug.

"I missed you so much." He said pulling me closer towards him.

I couldn't believe it.

He was back.

"17!" I screamed pulling him closer.

After a while of embracing and kissing, he told me everything.

"So you can't stay?" I asked him.

"No. I have to go."

I nodded then whipped my tears away.

"But I can spend the night at least. We really have some catching up to do. Me, you, and….." He waited a while.

"Tuesdii." I said smiling.

"Tuesdii." He repeated making sure he heard right.

The two of us walked into the house.

It was around 2 when we fell asleep.

I was lying on his chest.

No clothes were on.

Of course we had sex.

Time passed before I was awoken by him shaking me.

"I have to go." He said kissing me.

"Leave a note or something for Tuesdii." I said looking at him from under the cover.

"All ready token care of." He said holding the note and a stuffed rabbit in his hand.

"Take care my love. For the next time you see me will truly be the last."

And with that he was gone.

I awoke back up around 6 to the sound of my daughter screaming.

"MOM! MY WISH CAME TRUE! DADDY CAME!" She screamed as contented to jump on my bed.

"Oh did he?" I said smiling.

Till this day, I still haven't talked to 17.

Time and time again he would stop by while we were sleep, leaving little notes and gifts for us.

Boy did I miss him.

My sweet 17.

**I had more to this but I cant find the rest of my little story since I loved twice. Hoped you all enjoyed. Don't forget to leave request. **


End file.
